monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Library
New books as yet unaccounted for In Autumn 1221, at Alicia and Ambrosius's request, Warren and Gruffyd went looking for Latin books to aid with tuition at the covenant. Warren returned with: * "Ars Grammatica" by Donatus. The book is a Latin (Grammar) summa of level 4, and quality X. It is a skill summa, so I need to consult the rulebook before setting the quality. Gruffyd returned with: * "Disticha Catonis, volume 1" by Cato. This is a text on moral behaviour and suitable for Latin tuition in the classroom. * "Consolations of Philosophy" (Consolatio Philosophiae) by Boethius. It is a Philosophiae tractatus of Quality 9. * Sheet music and notes on a Chaldean religious chant, untranslated. As you can see, Warren produces exactly the desired type of book, and Gruffyd returns with some interesting, but random things written in that language he can't read. The only reason Gruffyd didn't come back with a load of religious books instead, is that all the crosses and pictures of Saints give the game away rather easily. I would like to know what happens to these books. Are they placed under the remit of the library? Are they purposefully kept seperate? Will Alicia be given librarianship of a seperate library for the school? Will the notes be given to Marcus? --James 05:22, 19 March 2007 (UTC) How to add a letter I wish to add a letter to the correspondence section. I see how they are linked to Letter1, Letter3, etc. I do not get how to put the actual letter in. Probably, just tired. :) --Steelwolf 18:03, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Well, first you have to add a cell to the bottom of the table for the letter, book, etc. that is to be added. Normally, we leave a blank example cell at the bottom of the list so that you can copy it. Then fill in the details. We usually give the link to the letter page a lively description, and recently we have stopped using the letter# format, and now use a name which gives a better idea of the content. --James 04:54, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Text Wish List Things people want, written or traded for Having a single decent summae on a subject seems ample. Having a single primer summae on a subject seems adequate while other subjects (mainly arts) have greater need. Having two unread tractatus in a subject seems ample - at the point they become read, it becomes more pressing to obtain more. * Any kind of Corpus text - summae or tractatus. * A reasonable Magic Theory summae or a collection of Magic Theory tractatus. : Just wait till Kelydon fires up. :) * Any Summae on an Art we don't have a Summae on. * Anymore tractaci or Summae on Magic Lore. * Creo Tractatus * Terram Tractatus : Should Phaedrus read up on Creo to write a Creo tractatus as serice next year? --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 13:06, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :: Being as someone suggested it, you are likely to get at least one vote for this, so if you want to propose it as a SoS, I'd say you have a good chance of getting it approved. Propose a motion at the right time, and find out. :P --Perikles 14:02, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Does he know what he is doing? Yes, he does. Regarding "Ring of Warding Against Infernal Spirits" -- This should either be a Rego Vim, or it will only work against ghosts (not infernal creatures). Also, as a level 1 spell, it's completely useless; the ward spells will only repel creatures of the appropriate type whose might is less than the spell level. --Eirlys 23:29, 19 March 2006 (PST) : It's only supposed to work against spirits and physical creatures - hence the name. And I'm fully aware of it's limitations as level 1 spell as well as it's uses. I'm also aware that even if was a Rego Vim spell, it stil wouldn't keep anything out. Such is life when you have only 1 point left to spend on a spell. --Perikles 05:56, 20 March 2006 (PST)